CMC Channel
) * Jeremiah - 22 September 1999 (Age ), * Benjamin - 4 July 2000 (Age ) |nationality = British |countrycode = UK |country = United Kingdom |countrycode2 = UK |occupations = Will - Automation Expert, Jeremiah - Old people, Benjamin - Cambridge Tech University |debut = 17 October 2015 |known = *Being deliberately offensive * Being one of the few collaborative channels in the Unterganger Community * Poorly made videos that are so badly made that its funny |influence = *WonkyTonkBotty *FegelDolfParodies *Hitler Rants Parodies |language = English |channelname = CMC Channel |channelID = UCXuaR3SS_eatk7dZOnherjA |hide stats = https://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCXuaR3SS_eatk7dZOnherjA }} Summary CMC Channel is a collaboration channel ran by Will Mannion, Jeremiah Read and Benjamin Silk. The channels main themes are gross comedy, college boy humour and slapstick. The channel is now dormant as the group have split in 2017. Background The trio have known each other since 2012 as they attended the same school together. CMC Channel was originally created to be a gaming channel but resulted into a YTP and Downfall Parody channel. A strong supporter of CMC Channel is 1st Generation Parody maker, Comedian and alcholic WonkyTonkBotty, who has been an inspiration for CMC Channel's videos over the years. On February 28th 2016, WonkyTonkBotty endorsed CMC Channel in a video on his channel. Downfall Parodies The channel's most popular videos are 'Hitler Plans to Eat Kreb's Fish' and the DPMV Linkin Park spoof 'Linkin Hitler - Faint'. These videos attracted views due to their offensive humour and for being politically incorrect - something that would be more disregarded in today's YouTube community. Other Content Like WonkyTonkBotty, CMC Channel makes YouTube Poops. Many videos were deleted due to the humour being too offensive - in many cases the school of the CMC Channel team had to intervene as other students complained that CMC Channel was 'racist' for parodying Hitler. A video series called The Jerry Series (that contained 13 episodes). The school ordered CMC Channel to remove these videos as it 'portrayed the school in a bad way' - although they probably weren't wrong to think that way. One episode was Jeremiah being pushed into a bin, another had Will throwing dictionaries at Jeremiah for being cringe. Trivia * Everyone in CMC Channel hated each other when they first met. * As of 2019, Jeremiah Read is engaged and has a child with his fiancé. * It has not been ruled out that CMC Channel may make a return - although with everyone living in separate cities, any collaborated return will be fairly difficult. In the most logical case, the channel would be solely run by Will Mannion - who has created the vast majority of parodies and YTPs on the channel. * Like WonkyTonkBotty, CMC Channel is deemed controversial for negatively responding to critics who rip apart their content. * CMC Channel was once a part of a feud against a Skate 3 youtuber called Arclay which has resulted in tons of dislikes on their videos. Offensive videos (now deleted) were exchanged during this feud. Eventually both sides called it quits. * As of 2019, Creators Will and Benjamin think that CMC Channel is cringe. Category:Collaboration Channels Category:Controversial figures Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers